Winner Gets the Hylian
by FoxandSox
Summary: Six months since the last tournament, something new happens gathering all the fighters for a surprise. In the mean time Samus Aran has begun noticing a certain Hylian but soon someone else has not only noticed him but her as well & this person likes what they see. Poor old Link has no idea what's going on as Zelda acts like an overprotective sibling. Rated M for a certain Witch
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New challengers appear!

It's been six months, six months since the last tournament match of the Super Smash Bros tournament. The last match was a true match to end all matches as the two before then had both ended in a no draw which would have led to both of them ending up as sudden death like Master hand had wanted but his brother, old Crazy Hand had a better idea. All four fighters would be allowed to enter into the last match, a fatal free for all match would now show who would be crowned the fourth champion following in the footsteps of the last three champions Pikachu, Captain Falcon & Zero Suit Samus. Only one of the four fighter had tasted the sweet victory while the others now had a chance, now who were those fighters let's find out now.

The first was the former champion herself Zero Suit Samus or what she preferred to be called by Samus Aran. She was different from her counterpart switching her defensive armor for more freedom in movement & her paralyzing laser gun. While it was a shock that there were now two of them they quickly showed how different they are. Unlike Samus who was a veteran this was the a first for Aran & she was going to show that this wasn't her first fight & by god did she show it. She had quickly dominated the tournament leaving many to wonder if they would even get another chance at the gold with her there. Honestly she felt no challenge from many of them other then her counterpart, the soldier known as Solid Snake who she faced and lost to in the last tournament & the sword-wielding elf named Link.

Speaking of Link, he was also one out of the four fighters now in the final match. Link never cared for winning in this tournament, being one of the veterans since the beginning he could only remember parts of the final when he lost to the first champion Pikachu. While he was saddened by the lost he grew to have made many friends from the fighting & was happy to have someone to challenge him without the end of the world to worry about. He didn't care about winning but man did he love fighting, there was nothing in the world better then clashing swords or with the other fighters dodging 'laser beams' & 'bananas' but here he was once again at the end & now he was facing three of the strongest fighters, one which had already caused him a draw.

Now the fighter who had faced the Hylain was no veteran but how in the world would he be able to stop The Goddess of light, Palutena. The Goddess had actually invited herself into the tournament after hearing Pit's stories. She had actually made a deal with Master Hand & Crazy Hand to be allowed & who could say no to a goddess. She quickly worked up the ranks & was known as one of the strongest but friendliest fighters next to Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Ness & Fox who were some of the fighters that Pit had respected the most. It also helped that she was able to keep an eye on Dark Pit. Not many could face her power but the sword-wielding Hylain was quicker than most lasting enough before she could finish him off, but now after the announcement by the hands in the last match she sighed now as she would face now Link again but with the bounty hunter & another small sword-wielder called Meta Knight.

Was this this fate or just bad luck as Meta Knight was now facing three fighters who would test his sword, Galaxia to its limit. While he felt sad not being able to test his blade against Link who he tried to fight since seeing the Hylain in action he had barely fought off the bounty hunter from the last match. He was quick & small but had no idea that she was able to almost match his speed. The Goddess was now just another step in a fight against Link & that was all that mattered but if he got a chance to beat a Goddess who was he to question fate. He was soon teleported to the final stage called 'Final Destination' were he soon saw the other three. Tensed up he gripped his sword ready for the countdown to let all hell break loose. "Truly a fitting stage for the last fight correct?" asking the others.

"3!"

"I won't go easy this time Knight" as Samus got in her stance as she was in front of Meta Knight.

"2!"

"He won't be the only you have to watch out for bounty hunter" shouted Palutena with her back to them as she stared down Link.

"1!"

"…"

"GO!"

That was of course six months ago ending the fourth tournament crowning the new champion, but something new had happened & it needed everyone's attendance at the Smash Bros mansion. Soon in a large room fighter after fighter were being teleported from their worlds, many greeted their friends/rivals & began catching up on the months that had gone bye. As many were being friendly with each other some stood by wondering what was going on. One was the bounty hunter Samus Aran.

Samus Aran was leaning against one of the walls watching everyone gathering around. She was never one to get extremely friendly with others especially since she started to use her Zero Suit. Ever since the time that Zelda had called her out for trying to 'seduce' her warrior & when Ganondorf had tried to woo her with his strengths she decided to just stay away from the others which never worked with friends like Peach, Wii FIT Trainer, Diddy Kong & Captain Falcon. Those four would always get her to open up with the others but she guessed this time they wouldn't be since she had yet to see them teleport in to the room. While thinking her thoughts she noticed another person leaning right next to her on the wall.

"Out of all the walls here in this room which are three others by the way why next to me?"

"Felt like it".

Samus turned her head to look back at one who wouldn't be giving her any peace, the Goddess of Light herself.

"Does me standing beside you give you the troubles?" as she gave the most innocent smile she could muster only annoying Samus more.

"Do what you want Palutena but just be silent".

"We both know that's not going to happen so let's just have some you know 'girl talk'. Like how has the two timed champion been these last six months, bored I bet?"

And just like that Palutena hit the hammer right on the nail. It was true that after winning the hellish battle & me crowned the first two-time champion Samus's life got bored. Once back in her world bounty hunting wasn't that fun anymore as it seemed that not even the criminals could give her a challenge like the fighters here could. She actually began to take on higher hits which all were nothing anything special. After a mere month since the tournament she had actually prayed for the next tournament to quickly begin & she thought her prayers were answered when she got a message from Master Hand. While it said that there would be no fighting right now Crazy Hand & him had a very important announcement for the fighters & she thought that anything was better than being in her ship watching the planets.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Know that you weren't the only one, even a Goddess gets bored especially when there's no evil to be stopped".

"Well how about I ask about the Hylain. Have you seen him since the match?" as she watched Samus look down at the ground. Samus & Palutena remembered the ending of the match when they had ended up facing each other when Meta Knight charged past Samus towards Link leaving them to fight each other. It was a shocker to many watching when they saw Samus deliver a series of kicks before launching the Goddess with a Boost Kick out of the stage and at the moment Link had just eliminated Meta Knight after dodging his strikes & delivered him his famous Spin Attack. Now with both fighters staring each other down Samus wanted to end it quick as she charged at him with her paralyzer ready but what she wasn't ready for was Link's hook shot as he now pulled himself towards her & taking away her weapon.

She would make them even as she Flip Jump over him striking him down but man did he have a strong grip on the sword. Hearing his charge yell she moved quickly to avoid the deadly slashes before kicking his legs in & rushing back for her weapon. Once she had her weapon she soon felt a huge pain enter her right thigh. An arrow, a freaking arrow had lounged itself into her, shame that her counterpart was probably laughing her ass off as she glared back at Link as he prepared to launch another.

"Not this time you little elf" as she broke the arrow & dodged the next one while she was charging her Paralyzer. Once she was in front of him she let go of the trigger blasting his left hand causing him to drop his blade & allow Samus to unleash a Plasma Whip striking him down.

Laid down flat on his back Samus had stomped her foot on his left arm & aimed her Paralyzer at his head. "Give up little Elf?" she said once again only getting a quick glare from Link. As she charged her weapon at full charge she noticed Link begin smirking.

It was only then that she saw him gripping a Bomb in his right hand. "What did he?"

Quickly moving enough away from the blast she saw Link charged from the smoke to attack. It was at the moment that she saw a shiny ball floating around above her. With Link coming it quick she double jumped up striking the ball with her Plasma Whip unleashing her Final Smash, The Gunship. What should have ended Link only pissed off Samus as he skillfully dodged every laser shot from her something that no has ever done & once than she began to hear the crowd chanting for Link. Once back on the ground she took a closer look at Link, the boy had lot of stamina she guessed but it looked like he was running out of gas. His stance was not as proper as it was at the beginning but there he was ready to continue on which she decided to pop out a question.

"Why are you trying so hard? You look tired, I know I would if I had to dodge my gunship's lasers. Is it because you want the gold that was ripped away from you in the first place?"

In truth all Samus was expecting was one of his many grunts but she was shocked when she received a full sentence.

"It just feels right to fight someone who can challenge you & to give up would only feel like I'm insulting my opponent Ms. Aran".

Silence filled the stage as Samus looked on towards Link. "So his got his pride like me but at least respects his opponent which is unlike me" she thought. Bring her Paralyzer up once again she got into her stance ready to push herself to finish him off.

"If that's what you want then Link, I'll give you a challenge but don't come crying to me after the match".

"No problem Ms. Aran".

Those were the last words that they said before charging at each other for one last time ready to give is all.

"Hey Samus, you there?"

Samus was awaken from her thoughts by Palutena. It was then she noticed that all the fighters were all here & gathering around in the front. She was pulled by Palutena as she walked her to the others. It was there that she was given an 'up & personally' hug be the one and only Peach.

"Aww Samus dear how have you been? It's been ages since we saw each other & why haven't you even tried to say a hello & don't you dare say it's because we live in different universes?" as Peach bombarded her with question & all while not letting go of the grip on her. It was the kind of situation that many claimed to question the Princess's sexuality. Deciding to ignore the stares from the others & Palutena's giggling she looked around for signs of a green cap. She soon saw Link in between one of the new comers Lucina who she believed was from the same universe as Ike & Marth while Falco was next to him chatting up with Donkey Kong. She must have been staring at him as he turned towards her & quickly looked away from her.

"Was he blushing?" she thought but soon turned her attention along with the others to see Master Hand appear with No Crazy in sight.

"Hello fighters, I Master Hand once again welcome you all back. I know many of you weren't expecting anything so soon but Crazy Hand & I have something important that need you all here".

"Well get on with it?" said Ganondorf as he was standing next to Wario & Olimar, poor little Olimar looked like he was ready to wet his suit by being next to the evil king Samus thought.

"Quiet then!"

They soon turned to see Crazy hand appear next to Master. "Today will be a day of remembrance as we have both brought in new fighters some you may know & others you have never seen before. This would be important as we have decided to begin a new tournament, a battle this time with a teammate who will watch your back till the end. It shall be the first ever Super Smash Bros Tag Tournament mgh ahh ahh ahh!"

"Wow a team battle tournament doesn't that awesome, right?" Peach asked.

"Sure it does sound cool; I wonder how partners will be chosen. There is some fighter I wouldn't trust in my life" as Palutena stared at Ganondorf & Dark Pit. Samus didn't say anything as she was wondering who were the new fighters going to be. She had high hopes that Solid Snake would make a return. It would be nice having a fellow soldier by her side & it would be great to have one who look at her face & not her body like Little Mac, Ganondorf, & Wario: she also prayed that Wolf would not make a return or she would be making herself a fresh new winter coat. She turned once again to look at Link & thinking that he would make a good partner if Zelda didn't grab him first.

"I would first like to introduce the returning fighters, if you could all turn towards the door on the right & be ready for some familiar faces" as Crazy Hand snapped to open the door to allow the fighters into the room. The first fighter was one that that not many had seen since the second tournament. Pikachu & Jigglpuff rushed over to say hello to their old friend.

"Mewtwo Strikes Back!" shouted Master as the Psychic Pokémon floated towards the group being flanked by his smaller friends. The next fighter to come through the door was a small little blond who reminded them of a certain baseball bat wielder.

"Lucas Comes Out of Nowhere!" as the little blonde ran over to greet his surprised friend Ness. Truly Ness was happy to have his friend back after not seeing him in the last tournament. Next was another one who no one had seen since the second Smash Bros & now was another to be added from the Fire Emblem universe.

"Roy Seals the Deal!" as the Warrior walked over to his fellow fighters until standing in front of the hero prince Marth. It looked like nothing was going to happen until Marth let out his right hand to give a hand shake to his fellow warrior. The swordsman had returned the gesture as Marth decide to introduce him to the others.

"Now then let us introduce the new fighters who will be joining us. Please turn to the door on your left now" as this time Master snapped to let in the new fighters.

"Here Comes a New Challenger, Ryu!"

Everyone turned to see a tall man with a tattered white karate gi with the sleeves torn off show his large muscles. He also had one had on red gloves, a long red headband & walked bare footed. He walked over to stand next to Captain Falcon & Luigi. It didn't help that Luigi was already next to the huge Captain & now with Ryu next to him he felt his pride lower down. Falcon gave the new guy a mere nod to which Ryu welcomed back with his own nod.

"Looks like Captain made a new friend" said Peach as she finally had let go of Samus as she was ready to wander off to feel if those muscles were as real as they looked. "She's hopeless, but wow she so cute, right Samus" as they watched her walk towards the new guy.

"Watch out Mario" Samus thought.

"Cloud Storms into Battle!"

Next was a spiky blond teen with sharp blue eyes in dark clothing carrying a huge cold on his back. He would have looked plain if it wasn't for his hair & that sword. They all watched as he made his way in only to glance at those with a sword & into wasn't until he stared at Link could everyone notice the room dropped a few temperatures down. After what felt like forever Cloud walked on to stand next to Pit &Villager. "Looks like Link's got himself another rival, things just got interesting" Samus heard the Goddess say.

"Corrin Chooses to Smash!"

Up next was a white haired young man dressed closely to those of the Fire Emblem universe. Not much could be said about him but many of the fighter believed that it was like seeing Robin all over again. Speaking of Robin, it was he that walked up to the male & introduced himself to the new comer. He soon walked beside Robin to stand over to the wall away from the others.

"Bayonetta Gets Wicked!"

When Samus & Palutena turned along with everyone else to see the last fighter they were both sure that every male's jaw had just dropped. Out came a very tall young woman who could out match their height, she was also wearing a skin tight black suit that would put Samus's Zero Suit to shame. The pixie cut that she had along with her glasses shouted beautiful but the most noticeable thing was that she had four guns on her person, two on the heels of her shoes & two in her hand. If didn't help that she possessed a lollipop in her mouth which gave many of the males & a few females naughty thoughts.

"She's different" Palutena said as she felt some strange vibes from the woman.

Samus mouthed a yes to the Goddess as she watched Bayonetta walk towards the group & when she walked past her she noticed her take a quick glance at her & wink at her. Shulk who was behind her had thought that the wink was for him as she heard him say "Innocent thoughts, innocent thoughts, innocent thoughts". She wasn't really worried about that since when your friends with Peach you get used to that, but what had her worried was that Bayonetta had chosen to move in between Link & Falco: she had to have noticed Samus looking at her as she pushed herself even closer to the Hylain while smirking up a storm.

Not that she cared for the Hylain or so she thought but if she was that close to Link Zelda would have showed up ready to fight her away from him. She then noticed Zelda glaring at Bayonetta as she was beside Sheik & Bowser.

"Someone's jealous?" Palutena said out loud causing Samus nod back at her.

"Zelda's going to lose it".

"She's not the one I'm talking about". Before Samus could question her Master Hand began talking again. "Now that all the new fighter have been introduced it is now time for all of you to prepare yourselves for the tournament but before we start we will have you all rest from your journey. In five days you will all meet again here where we will give you the rules, who you will be facing & before you ask your partners will be chosen randomly so be ready as friends will become enemies & enemies will become friends, until next time be ready fighters!"

And with that Master & Crazy Hand disappear leaving everyone to stay and say hello to others while many left the room to explore around the mansion. Samus was left alone as Palutena went off to stop an argument being caused by Dark Pit & Pit. She wasn't a lone long enough before the new woman, Bayonetta walked up to her staring her down to up to look in her eyes.

"Is there something you need help with?" she asked as Bayonetta walked closer to her and talked into her left ear. Feeling this woman's hot breath on her ear sent a small shiver down her spine.

"Just remembering an old saying about blondes are more fun, love" and with that Bayonetta walked off out of the room swaying her hips for the bounty hunter. Samus's face grew red as she watched the woman leave her with unclear thoughts never noticing that another blonde had the same encounter with Bayonetta.

Back with Bayonetta she was smiling up a storm wondering how lucky she was as it felt like Christmas morning & Santa knew exactly what she wanted.

"Wait till Jeanne hears about this".

== Author's Note ==

Here I go starting another story biting off more than I can chew at the moment. This wasn't supposed to happen as I only wanted to focus on my other story but after reading Link, Samus & Bayonetta one shot on this site I liked the idea of the pairing. I was already a fan of Link/Samus & I love Bayonetta or Cereza for those who know the game. Shamed that I haven't beaten the second game yet but now that she will be added to Sm4sh I'll all the happier. While I was pondering this idea I notice the difference in the Naruto & Smash bro community here & there is a major difference at Naruto is huge & I would have thought that there would be more in the Smash community, so I'm guessing that maybe not that many will be ready this story. I'll be surprise in I get ten view on this story but I'm taking a chance. This story will just be a side project will I'm focusing on my other story. If many readers would like me to continue on, then I will not disappoint. This is FoxandSox with a new story (hopeful not a one-shot) & I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings & Swift Kicks

It had been less than two hours since the meeting & we come to find Link taking a small walk from away the mansion heading into the forest in the area. So far he was very interested in the whole concept of the tag-team tournament. It was almost like getting a second chance from the last time & he was ready to redeem himself, but that wasn't the only thing he was thinking about. This was of course the new fighters that had entered, specifically the woman known as Bayonetta. When she had walked in Link was just like any male that saw a beautiful woman, he was captivated by her but he still kept his posture, there was no way he was going to act up with Zelda watching him like a hawk. What he didn't think was going to happen was that it seemed that Bayonetta was also interested but to what was the question as she decided to stand right next to him seconds after he felt Falco nudge his elbow and whisper "Here's your chance Link my boy".

Link in turn turned his attention to something else or someone else as he saw Samus Aran looking in his direction but from the way she stared her eyes were like everyone else; on Bayonetta. It was only a quick second but Bayonetta had moved closer to him as he saw Samus grow a small frown on her face, he realized that Bayonetta's chest was leaning on his shoulder & he swears that he heard a chuckle from the woman. He turned his head so no one would see his blushing face but that would be replaced as he saw Zelda openly glaring towards him or actually well we all know who really she's glaring at. Shaking his head, he quickly moved that encounter from his head & went off.

While wandering around he soon came up to a small pool of water, perfect for cooling of his feet from his walk. Soon he was laying down on the soft grass while he hung his feet out in the cool water, he soon was remembering the other fighters like that Cloud guy but never noticing that he was being stalked upon. Stalking through the forest following Link was a large dark feline with blood red claws waiting for her time to pounce. She had been following her prey ever since she saw him leave his room & unarmed, that was a bonus. As she was coming closer & closer the forest that was once full of the sound of birds chirping was replaced with utter silence which in turned gave her away to soon as she watched her prey stand up & begin search around but she didn't panic as she kept her composer. After a tense minute she was rewarded as her prey began to remove his top clothing revealing his upper body to the world. The second he turned his back she ran releasing a loud roar she had held after leaping into the air on her target.

"I shouldn't have left my weapons behind", that was Link's only thought as he saw a large feline leaping from the air onto him. Being mauled to death was certainly not on his list today as he pulled his arms up to block his upper body & mostly his neck. As the loud roar had taken him by surprise he was hit by an even bigger surprise as the roar turned into a laughter & the feline had changed into Bayonetta. He had lowered his guard but that didn't stop her as she collided into Link and they ended up with Bayonetta towering over Link as she was now on top of the Hylain smirking down at her work.

"You do know it's never safe to travel alone now dear, tons of wild life in the world that could erase your very existence but lucky for you I decided to tag along for the ride".

No longer in his shocked state Link moved to get back on his feet, well tried is the word as Bayonetta pinned both of his arms above his head and pressed her lower body on to his and not wanting to make this anymore awkward for himself he stopped moving completely & stared into the woman's face as she was smiling like a child who was given sweets.

"Now, now there's no reason to be leaving. I did come out here for a reason, don't you want to hear it my pointed ear friend".

Link was weighing his options & felt that even if this woman was certainly strange as she was just an animal a moment ago she did at least not claw his throat out.

"What is it?"

"Oh so you do speak, funny the large one had said you were a mute".

"Large one?"

"Sorry about that, I still don't know everyone's name yet. His large of course but in a kind of fat way, a bulbous now & for some reason his mustache is jagged. Do you know who I'm talking about my little elf".

"Please do not call me that & the name your looking for is Wario, his kind of a greedy jerk who will bite you if you get in his way plus…"

Bayonetta let Link continue on as she didn't really care about what he was saying about the fat biker. She was looking down on him & wonder why she was like this, honestly he was probably the most interesting fighter here along with the blonde known as Samus. Before they were taken into the meeting herself along with all the other new fighters were shown small clips of all the fighters. None had caught her attention until she saw Link defending himself from two fighters at the same time, swiftly dodging all attacks while countering. The way he looked & moved to her was a bit of beauty & danger as he cut his attackers down. He must have noticed she wasn't listening as he was silent once again & was staring up at her. Blue eyes stared up to gray eyes & Bayonetta was soon losing her grip which Link had noticed.

Taking advantage of this Link shifted his lower body up bucking the woman off while rolling over on his stomach & getting up on his feet. Just as soon as he was up a felt something cold on his forehead. Standing up right in front of him was Bayonetta not missing a beat as she had her weapon on Link with a smile on her face.

"Now Link most men would love a strong, beautiful woman on top of them but I guess you're not like most men?"

"I'm never one to back down".

"Is that a challenge? You do know I'm at an advantage or did someone forget his weaponless" as Bayonetta dropped her arm down no longer with her pistol on him. She kept her eye trained on him as he glared back at her until she noticed that he was no longer looking at her but behind her as was giving an "oh shit" face. As she turned her head to notice she saw an arrow being charged at her by a woman. Just as she was about to point & take a shot Link ran in between them, staring back at the only person who would have been threating anyone with an arrow made of pure light.

"Zelda lay down your bow please" he said as calmly as he could but the words never reached Zelda.

"Link I just saw that woman with her weapon on you. It's clear that she was about to kill you so please move so I can make sure she doesn't hurt you".

"Don't worry about darling Link, I was not going to hurt him well not with weapons of course but he isn't the one you should be worrying about. It should be your own wellbeing because I don't take a liking to those who are pointing an arrow at me". Quick as lighting Bayonetta pushed Link to the ground as she went after Zelda who was about 15 feet away & was already releasing the arrow.

Zelda thinking that this was the end of Bayonetta was shocked as now not only was her arrow dodged but she was now her knees staring up into the woman's eyes as her bow was now on the ground.

"Don't mess with some one that could end you six ways from Sunday missy".

Back on to Link as he had just witnessed something odd as he saw that it looked like everything was now slower but Bayonetta was faster. Maybe this was how she was already on him the second he was up. Almost as she had slowed time for herself, his heard & seen stranger things.

"Now let's see what we've got here & Link don't tell me your already taken. I may be a lot of things but a home wrecker isn't up there in my resume, so tell me who are you & please don't skip any details" as Bayonetta lowered her weapons & leaned her back to a tree as she watched Link was helping the woman up from the ground.

"My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule & now who are you may I ask?" said an unhappy Zelda.

"Now see that wasn't too hard & since you asked so nicely the name's Bayonetta your local witch".

"…"

"You're a witch?" Zelda asked taking the words right from Link's mouth.

"Why yes my little princess I am a witch but don't worry I'm not go to trap you, throw you into a kettle to serve you with some bread & wine. I just wanted to get to know the pointy eared man beside you but like I asked earlier Link you're not taken are you?"

Bayonetta never got an answer from Link but instead it was Zelda as she glared at the witch with hatred. She had already picked up her bow but Link grabbed her arm & was holding in down but not before whispering something into her ear. Soon Link let go of her as she withdraws her bow & began walking away but not of course before glaring at the Bayonetta once more. If they were together it seemed that Zelda was the jealous type or was it maybe Bayonetta may have stepped over the link tackling Link. As she stayed leaning on the tree Link went to gather his shirt before facing her & giving her an apology which confused her.

"Why are you apologizing. It's me you should be saying sorry; I didn't know you had someone".

"I don't".

"I beg your pardon. It's clear that princess over there has her eyes on you".

"Trust me, Zelda doesn't have any feelings for me & if she does its only feelings like a sibling love" as Link looked back at Bayonetta as she stared into his eyes.

"And your feelings?"

"I care for her, there was a time I loved her but that was long, long ago. She is my princess & I'm her warrior. Love isn't something that is in a warrior's life; especially the life I've lived through the ages, but you don't want to hear that".

Link began taking his leave to go after Zelda but soon felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head he saw Bayonetta smiling down at him. She didn't have the face from earlier like a cat catching a mouse but saw a true smile as they both looked back at each other.

"I don't mind listening to your story. Some times when people go through tough times all it takes is someone there to listen too so why don't we meet up later tonight, it looks like there's going to be a full moon tonight since I haven't seen a single cloud in the sky. Perfect weather for story-telling, what do you say Link?"

Bayonetta didn't know why she was saying these things but after seeing the tone in his voice she quickly felt that there was more to Link & she wanted to know. The smaller being had a small part of her attention with her being new to this tournament but maybe she could get to know why she wanted to be around him. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard him saw something but didn't know what.

"Did you hear me Bayonetta?"

"Sorry could you say that again?"

"I said meet you back here later when the stars are up" Link said before walking away & waving at the witch. She soon felt her heart skip a little before shrugging it off. "Just imagine if Jeanne saw me acting like a little school girl. She would have a field day" she thought before transforming into a crow & hurrying off back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion others were spending there evening enjoying their time before the matches. One person that was not enjoying her time was Samus Aran. You see Samus Aran had headed to the training gym in the mansion. There she was in good company as she trained was training with Wii Fit Trainer, Fox, Lucina & Toon Link. As they were leaving & saying their good-byes Samus along with Toon Link had ran into Wario & Ganondorf. Wario was trying his hardest to flirt with Samus while Ganondorf was trying to frighten Toon Link, both were failing harshly as their targets simply walked past them. Ganondorf not caring proceed to be on his way but Wario wasn't about to back down as he walked being Samus & gave her a pat on her behind. It was then that Samus had stopped walking, Link & Ganondorf felt the hallway get below freezing as they felt scared for the big man but Wario merely gave a chuckle as he went in for another smack. It never happened as Wario went crashing into Ganondorf as he was given a swift kick by a pissed off bounty hunter.

The ruckus that was caused by the bodies had gotten the attention of the local Goddess as she was walking around looking for a certain witch. What Palutena saw was Toon Link holding back or trying to hold back Samus Aran & across the hallway was a pissed of Wario has he tried to get pasted Ganondorf. While Toon Link was actually trying Ganondorf was just getting annoyed, no one had told the fat version of Mario to slap Samus, hell sure he caused nothing but trouble in his world but what else was he supposed to do; he was the bad guy but he never laid his hands on to Zelda like that. Feeling that Wario had whatever was coming to him he stepped aside just as Samus has gotten Toon Link out of the way. Soon all three watched as Wario headed after Samus cocking back his right arm only to get a quick kick in the mid-section.

As he doubled over on his knees he felt himself get lifted up as he Samus was hold him with her left hand by the scruff of his shirt. He looked only to see a fist being delivered onto his right cheek not once, not twice but with the speed Samus was going at she had already entered double digits before she felt a pair of arms around her making her let go of Wario.

"Easy Samus I think his had enough now".

It was Captain Falcon who had her & moved her away from Wario as he took her & released her over to be beside a sadden Toon Link with a worried Palutena. As he let go of her Toon Link was now hugging Samus's leg causing her anger to go down and soon felt a gentle hand on her shoulder from the goddess.

"Thank you Captain".

"It was no trouble Miss, now if you two could take Ms. Aran back to her room while Ganondorf & I take Wario here away to get healed up. I'm sure he'll be up & remembering not to piss Samus off with whatever he did".

The three of them said their good-bye & soon Toon Link left but not without a hug from both of them & Samus telling him that she was alright & not to worry about it. After he ran off looking for someone to play with Samus Aran & Palutena were alone in Samus's room. After a couple of moments of silence Palutena asked what had happened, to which Samus answered like this.

"That that that son of a…".

"Language please".

"That sack of cow crap slapped my butt, he actually touched me; one of the universe's deadliest bounty hunters. If that S.O.B thinks that this is over, then his got another thing coming. The second I catch him alone I'm going to make him wish he never came into this tournament & no one is going to stop the ass-whipping I'm going to deliver".

"Don't worry Wario will get what's coming to him, that I promise you Samus".

It was another few moments of silence again from Palutena as she took a sit on the bed & watched Samus take most of her anger on a hanging punching bag. She was still remembering that she was on the prowl for Bayonetta but was broken out of her thoughts as she heard a large thud. She looked back to see Samus walking up to her & sit next to her; behind her was the punching bag but now teared open laying on the ground.

"Thank my soul I never got her that pissed" thought the goddess.

"Cooled done?"

"Yeah I'm cool now, thanks for walking me back here".

Samus turned to see Palutena simply give her the patent 'Goddess smile' as Pit would say to anyone. Wanting to break the ice Samus asked Palutena to what she was up to now, her reply was that she was looking for the new fighter Bayonetta saying that she felt something strange coming from the woman, something dark & she wanted to know what. Samus remembered the stare that she got from her during the meeting & also the way she was leaning on Link. She doesn't know why but she felt angrier with Link as it seems that he didn't move away but instead just turned his head with that cute blush on his face.

"Cute, yeah guess that's the word" she thought.

Deciding to help out Palutena out she said that she would help find Bayonetta even if she was going to ask different questions for the new fighter.

Around the same time the very person they were about to search for was entering the mansion, Bayonetta was returning back from her encounter with Link. The mansion from what she could tell was around five stores high, not that biggest place she's stayed it but it looked well enough until she would return to her own world once this was all over. As she was heading up to her room which was on the top floor she saw a small version of Link running down the stairs being chased by a small pink puff. It seemed that this mini link didn't notice her until he bumped into her.

"Careful little one, don't want to fall & break something now" as Bayonetta crouched down to see them down to eye level.

Toon Link & Kirby looked to see the woman smiling at them, the two of them were known to get into trouble with most of the grown-ups in the tournament but it seemed that this new fighter was alright so far. Not even a second later Kirby had tagged Toon Link & waved bye to Bayonetta as he run farther away. Dumbstruck Toon Link watched Kirby escape until Bayonetta got the boy back on his feet, smiling down at him.

"Go on little one, don't want to be left behind now do you" to which Toon Link shook his head side-ways & ran after Kirby but not before giving a wave good-bye.

Bayonetta watched & wondered if the mini Link was closely related to the regular Link. She continued on to her room only to see two fighters blocking her way, one who had tried to talk to her earlier.

"Excuse me but your blocking the way".

While one simply moved out of her way the other looked pissed off. Taking a closer look it seemed that he had a large bruise on his cheek. Not one to being in the mood Bayonetta walked past until she heard an off handed comment towards her. Turning she looked at the bruised one as the other one was already walking away saying something about "why do I hang out with you?" Looking down she asked what did he just say.

"I said you doing anything babe because I can see me & you doing a few…"

That was all Wario said as he was kicked once again by a woman but this time around this woman had an insane amount of power as he was already knocked cold before hitting the wall. Having a sudden meeting with Mr. Sandman Wario never got to hear what Bayonetta said to him.

"If you need to learn how to talk to a lady, ask your mum!"

= = Author's Note = =

Sorry about the delay, but writing stories right now is not to huge on my list right now & also the fact that I had to redo this chapter multiple times until I feel it was right. Most because I didn't want Bayonetta to be all "He looks hot I want to fuck him now". While Bayonetta was playful in the games she was also a serious character & I want to make all the characters as I believe they would act & yes I do see Wario as a complete asshole. I also made the mistake of telling one reader about when I up-date my stories. Lesson learned because now I feel like a I lied to them but didn't try to. Honestly my other story is the one that may take longer as I only see this story going to maybe twelve to sixteen chapters. This is FoxandSox & I'll see you next time.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Oh, boy this has been a long time coming since I last updated any of my stories & this is more of me just saying what's going to happen now & why. I'll keep it very short.

Both my stories "Legendary" & "Winner gets the Hylain" will be deleted, reason? Well I've lost my muse for my Naruto story or anything Naruto related. Nothing wrong with the series but my muse for writing any fanfic or writing chapters for it is gone. Nothing surprising really since everyone grows out of things they used to like back then. Now for my Smash Bros story, my muse for the story is gone because I felt that I didn't plan it out well. I only wrote the beginning & had the end in my mind ready but the middle was never there. I will be rewriting it, this time already with my new game plan for it. The beginning will not be changed that much but it will be the only story I will be focusing on until it's complete no matter what unless I'm gone like "RIP" gone.

No if anyone is still following my stories sorry about "legendary", but if you want it go right ahead, sorry I couldn't commit to it but hopefully someone else will see the idea I had & make it better but for those of "Winner gets the Hylain", I'll have the new story up by mid-march & will continue on.

By the end of February both stories will be deleted so if anyone wants to read the new version of the smash bros story just put me on author alerts. Thanks for your patience & those who will be here for the new story.

Till next month see you all…some… (hopefully all) of you next time!


End file.
